


a little more "touch me"

by cheinsaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Love Bites, Nudity, Public Blow Jobs, Sexting, Sexual Content, Shibari, Tongue Piercings, Trans Female Character, pure gay ships no straights, the return of thirsty himiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10419528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: Collection of "semi-nsfw" tumblr prompts. Pairing and summary will be in chapter title.kaemaki 1 / 4 / 8 / 9 / 12irumatsu 2tenhimi 3 / 5 / 13aoisaku 6mahiyoko 7 / 15angiemiu 10 / 11tsumioda 14





	1. kaede/maki, getting wet while wearing white

The walk from the train station to Kaede's apartment is by no means a long one, but Maki knows they have to take it slow so Kaede's outfit won't get ruined. As if it's not a problem already. The heavy rain means they're both soaked, and Kaede's dress, which just fifteen minutes ago was pretty and white and fit for a sold-out piano recital, is now speckled with mud around the hem.

 "Of course it had to be raining," Kaede grumbles.

"We'll be home soon," Maki reminds her. Neither of them are particularly happy, and the state of their dresses would make it difficult to walk comfortably even without the downpour that surrounds them. Maki rolls her eyes and pushes on, willing herself to keep going for the promise of a hot shower and dry clothes. She's been through worse than a flash flood. She can do this.

Next to her, Kaede steps in a deep puddle and swears. Maki grits her teeth.

After several long minutes, the pair finally turns the corner to Kaede's apartment block, a shining beacon through the rain. They trudge up the steps and fumble with the keys before Maki manages to unlock the front door and shut it tight behind them.

"We made it," Kaede says, tired but happy.

Maki turns to say something, but immediately loses any capacity for speech as she sees Kaede, really _sees_ her, for the first time since they got off the train. Her dress is clinging to her body, semi-transparent and leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. Every curve of her body is there on display, soaked to the skin, right down to the line of her underwear across her hips.

Ah.

"It's so cold," Kaede says for the fifth or sixth or fourteenth time. But now, in the little entryway to her apartment, she's smiling as she says it, even as she shivers. "Want to warm up with me?"

Maki would like nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love kaemaki so much... Lmao... if someone wants me to continue this one in a separate prompt i absolutely will


	2. kaede/miu, trying to turn the other on

Kaede would've been surprised by the whole situation if she didn't have such good hearing. She's unlocking the door to her room when she hears a soft thump from inside, and the whine of bedsprings. Well. Someone, or something, has found their way inside her dorm.

Worst case scenario, someone is trying to make her the first victim of the killing game. Best case scenario... Kaede's heart pounds. She's not sure if there can even be a best case scenario for someone breaking into her bedroom, especially at a time like this.

She braces herself as she turns the key, but nothing could possibly have prepared her for what's behind the door. It takes her a moment to process: skin, the sheer mesh and lace of lingerie, and the leather straps and metal rings that stripe across the expanse of Miu Iruma's body.

Wait. Wait. Miu Iruma?

Kaede's face goes bright red, and a million thoughts race through her mind at once. How did Miu get in here? Why is she half naked? Why is she splayed out on Kaede's bed like that? What the hell?

Kaede doesn't realize she's said the last part out loud until Miu frowns and says, "Hey! That's not how you should greet a flawlessly gorgeous woman!" 

"I—How did you get in here?"

"I picked the lock, _obviously._ Even a fucking flat-chested idiot like you could figure that out!"

Right. Kaede deigns to ignore the insult. "And why are you... dressed like that?"

"Do you not like it?" Miu suddenly seems upset, moving to cover herself with one of Kaede's blankets and burrowing herself in. Great, Kaede thinks, now her bed will smell of gasoline and cheap perfume. "Uuu, d-don't hate me, please!"

"I don't hate you! I just want to know what you're doing!"

"Uuu!" Miu whimpers again from under Kaede's covers. "I-isn't it obvious that I w-want you to..."

"Iruma-san!" Kaede says, exasperated. "I... I would like to get to know you, but could you please put your clothes back on first?"

"Fine!" Miu yells, sticking her head out from the blanket. "But I'm not leavin' this room, got it?!"

Kaede sighs. It is going to be a long, long night.

 


	3. tenko/himiko, pushing the other against a wall

Himiko is fairly new to this whole "having romantic feelings" thing. It should go without saying: it's so blatantly obvious, to everyone, that Himiko has absolutely no idea what she's doing. The fact that the recipient of her feelings is Tenko, of all people, doesn't make things any easier. Himiko's overwhelmed by her own thoughts, ones she's been repressing practically her entire life. What's she supposed to do, now, with this insurmountable crush on a girl? What even can she do?

"Yumeno-san!" Tenko says cheerfully when they meet in the morning.

"I told you, 'tis quite alright to call me Himiko."

"Ah! Would Himiko-san like to have breakfast together?"

Himiko would _like_ to pull Tenko into a deep kiss, to look into her eyes and touch her tenderly, to drag her back into the dorms and make out until both their lips are sore.

"Mmm, breakfast sounds good," she says instead.

They walk from the dorms into the main building in silence. The heavy door to the academy creaks when Tenko pulls it open, and it's from there that Tenko begins to idly make small talk. "Did Himiko-san sleep okay?"

"Mmm, yeah."

"That's good! Girls should always get lots of sleep so they can be strong and prepared for the day."

No amount of sleep will give Himiko the energy she needs to be prepared for anything in this awful school, but she doesn't say that. Instead she just nods and makes a noise of agreement and follows Tenko around the corner into the main hallway.

It happens very, very quickly, and Himiko can't even help it—she trips over the uneven stones that pave the floor, sending her small body flying towards Tenko and forcing them both directly against the wall. Himiko's heart beats so fast she can hear it, and it's then that she realizes she's pressed up against Tenko, Tenko's arms protectively around her waist, and that she is inadvertently pushing Tenko up against the wall.

Tenko looks down at her. Himiko looks back up, hoping with all her heart that the longing in her eyes is clear.

She doesn't want to move. But all too soon, Tenko blushes and stammers and pushes Himiko away, apologizing and refusing to look at Himiko even for a second. And Himiko says it's fine, it's fine. But she knows she'll be thinking about Tenko's body against hers all day.


	4. kaede/maki, wet dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall like trans maki

Usually, Kaede is the one who sleeps through the night in the relationship. Maki's nearly always up late, stalking silently through the apartment or sitting in the shadows for no discernible reason other than, apparently, to scare the shit out of anyone who might try to break in. But tonight, Kaede just can't seem to stay asleep.

She rolls out of bed, taking care not to disturb Maki's sleeping form, and heads for the kitchen. Maybe a drink of water will sort her out.

Ten minutes later she slips back into bed next to Maki and tries to be still, waiting for sleep to overtake her. Just as she can feel her eyelids becoming heavy, Maki stirs next to her, rousing Kaede out of her half-asleep state.

"Mmm... Kaede..." Maki says weakly.

"Yeah?"

When Maki doesn't respond, Kaede rolls over to check on her. Her face is rosy and flushed, her lips slightly parted and her eyelashes fluttering slightly. Kaede furrows her brow. Is Maki not feeling well? She seems to still be asleep, but what if she has a fever or—

As Kaede shifts towards Maki, something hard brushes against her thigh, and her eyes widen in sudden understanding. Maki's... dreaming of her. One of _those_ dreams.

Oh god. Oh god oh god. What is she supposed to do? Is this kind of thing normal? Should she wake Maki up so they can have sex? Would it be bad to wake her up? Kaede can't deny the whole thing is exciting her, if the sudden tingling between her legs is any indication, but she doesn't know what to do.

Maki moans softly.

Kaede had been planning on going back to sleep, but she certainly can't now. Biting her lip, she reaches out to touch Maki's shoulder and gently shake her awake. Maybe nothing will come of it, she thinks, and they'll both be embarrassed. But maybe something will. God, she hopes something will.


	5. tenko/himiko, lovebites

It had started slow. Quick pecks on the lips became longer, more heated, until neither of them could handle it anymore—until the whole thing boiled over and culminated with Tenko's head buried between Himiko's legs. It's been a few days since then, and they haven't talked about it. Tenko's too shy and unsure to bring it up, although the thought of seeing Himiko all spread out like that again makes her heart pound.

They're sitting on Himiko's bed in the afternoon, sunlight streaming through the open window, Himiko resting her head on Himiko's shoulder while Tenko strokes her hair. Tenko almost thinks Himiko's fallen asleep until there's suddenly a small hand resting lazily against her inner thigh.

"Nhhah... Tenko... D'you wanna, you know...?"

"Eh? H-huh? Um! I-i-is Himiko sure that's alright?"

Himiko's half-lidded eyes are so full of desire when she looks up that Tenko can practically feel herself get wet. "Mmm... I'm sure... I wanna do it again really bad..."

"Then... Tenko... also wants to," Tenko replies, her face burning hot.

Tenko doesn't understand how it happens, but somehow they're lying down with Himiko on top of her, kissing her feverishly. Tenko holds Himiko close to steady her, loving the feeling of Himiko's body pressed so close to hers (and yet, it's not close enough).

Tenko gasps as Himiko's lips brush her neck, then can't help but squeak as Himiko's mouth opens—and she's sucking, and it hurts in such a delightful way. Then Himiko moves and does it again, and Tenko's writhing under Himiko's touches. She's hyper-aware of Himiko's labored breathing against her throat, of Himiko's hands grabbing at her and clumsily pulling off her clothes, and all she can think is _yes, yes, yes._

 

It is getting late in the day, and it'll be time for dinner soon. Tenko decides to shower, a slight paranoia creeping up on her that everyone will know what they just did, will smell sex all over her. She leaves Himiko sleeping on the bed with a kiss, and heads toward the shower room.

When she turns to the mirror to undo her already-ruined twintails, she gasps out loud. There are small reddish-purple bruises in the shape of Himiko's mouth all over her neck, down to her breasts. Tenko looks down to confirm, as if maybe the mirror is wrong, but it's true. Himiko's marked her up with love bites.

Tenko covers her face, despite there being no one else present to see her blush. Oh, Himiko. There will be no way to hide this. And yet, as embarrassing as it is, it's making Tenko's heart swell in joy and pride. She's so happy that Himiko did that to her. She's so in love.


	6. aoi/sakura, walking in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anime boston is this weekend so updates on this might be slow lol. if you're going feel free to come say hi! i'll be despair arc mukuro on friday and hopefully kaede on saturday and sunday depending on if my wig cooperates. PEACE
> 
> take a shot every time aoi says "okay"

****Sakura isn't sure where Aoi disappeared to after breakfast. Usually, they would go to work out together after having Saturday morning breakfast with the class, but today Aoi had slipped away without Sakura's noticing, and to be honest Sakura is becoming just the slightest bit concerned.

She checks the pool first, of course. Sometimes Aoi will start to feel upset, and go for a swim to clear her mind so she doesn't trouble anyone else. No luck—the pool is still and empty.

Maybe Aoi is in her room?

Sakura makes her way back down to the dorm area. She knocks on Aoi's door, but again, there's no response. "Asahina," she calls. Still nothing. Sakura decides to open the door, just to check. Aoi typically doesn't return to her room until night, but it's worth a shot, and she does tend to leave the door unlocked whether she's there or not.

Sakura turns the handle, and almost instantly covers her eyes. She takes in just enough to get the picture: thin white tank top, legs spread, a hand between them. Aoi's eyes squeezed shut. Her mouth open.

"Excuse me," Sakura says apologetically as she turns on her heel.

"No, um, wait, Sakura-chan!"

Aoi's sat back up in her bed when Sakura turns back around, her lower body blessedly covered by her blankets.

"What is it?"

"Umm, I just wanted you to... come in here? If that's okay."

Sakura's face grows even redder. "I do not wish to intrude on your private time."

"It's okay! I want you to be here." Aoi smiles, and the sheen of sweat on her flushed face makes Sakura feel... certainly something. "Come sit," she says, patting the bed.

So Sakura does, gingerly shutting Aoi's door behind her and taking a seat by Aoi's side. "Asahina, what is it that you want?"

"Come on, Sakura-chan! Isn't it obvious?" She smiles, a little embarrassed. "U-unless you don't want to! It's okay!"

"I am worried about hurting you," Sakura says, truthfully. She's certainly no stranger to sex, but with someone as small as Aoi, well...

"It's okay!" Aoi repeats as she smiles, bright and bubbly once again. She places her hand over Sakura's. "I can show you what to do. Okay?"

Sakura nods in agreement, and squeezes Aoi's hand as gently as she can manage. "Okay."


	7. mahiru/hiyoko, lap dance/grinding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the trolls think its " SO FUNNY " when they sit on my lap and jostle their hips around until i ejaculate al over their ass. grow the fuck up
> 
> !!! NSFW !!! like moreso than the others lol

There is no time to have sex for Hiyoko, former Despair, twenty years old and freshly woken from a coma by some miracle. She's shaken Mahiru awake and sobbed at her bedside, saying _you idiot, don't ever do that again, don't die on me, I love you, I love you so much._ There is no time to love when half the world wants both of them dead. There is no time for romance and kissing and touching. But Hiyoko has never wanted anything more than this, Future Foundation be damned.

Mahiru's skin is pale and freckled under the red sky, just as Hiyoko remembers from inside the simulation. Her fingers are still small and clumsy as she undoes the buttons on Mahiru's shirt and unclasps her bra, but when she pinches and twists Mahiru's dark nipples, it still elicits a moan.

"Hiyoko," Mahiru whimpers. "Hey, sh-should we really be doing this?"

"When else are we gonna have a chance," Hiyoko points out, pulling Mahiru closer into a kiss. Her breasts are so much larger than she's used to, her body grown and filled in the years she no longer remembers. Yet Mahiru's the same, tall skinny lithe, tits small enough to fit in the palms of Hiyoko's hands. Hiyoko wants her so bad. And she tells Mahiru so.

"Hiyoko," Mahiru says again, her eyes soft. It's then that she reaches out and begins to undo Hiyoko's kimono, layers and layers falling away until Hiyoko's straddling her lap in just underwear. Hiyoko hitches up Mahiru's skirt and unties the sides of her panties—and yes, just as she'd told Hiyoko back on the island she hasn't gotten bottom surgery, probably never will. Her dick pokes up from a messy patch of red hair, half hard already from the sight of Hiyoko.

"We don't have to, you know… do penetration," she says.

"It's okay! Just sit there and I'll take care of it."

"Oh," Mahiru says, blushing hard. "Well, I, um, Hiyoko..."

"Hmmm?" Hiyoko asks, idly rubbing herself over Mahiru's cock. Even through her underwear she can feel it, imagine it in her. She swivels around, her back now pressed against Mahiru's chest, Mahiru's dick sandwiched between Hiyoko's chubby thighs.

"Hiyoko," Mahiru says again, "it feels really good, being with you, like this—"

"Mmmhmmm," Hiyoko smiles, grinding hard, shifting her hips slow and sensual the way only a dancer of her caliber could, so Mahiru rubs against her at every turn. Without warning Mahiru's hands slink up to massage Hiyoko's breasts, making her gasp a little.

"Hey... I love you."

"I love you too, Mahiru!"

"Wait," she gasps, "I—"

"Huuuh? Hold on, I'm—"

Mahiru gives a shuddering cry, and suddenly something warm is dribbling onto Hiyoko's thighs. "Awww, you came already?" Hiyoko asks, looking over her shoulder for a glimpse of Mahiru's face before deciding to turn herself around completely and relax into Mahiru's arms.

"Hey, I tried to warn you!" Mahiru says defensively. "But... want me to clean you up?"

Hiyoko shrugs. "I dunno. I wanna get even more sticky with you first."

"Right," Mahiru says, smiling and blushing. "I guess we can."


	8. kaede/maki, confessing a fetish + under table blowjob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i Literally cant believe i wrote this
> 
> obviously given the content this one is also !!!NSFW!!! and trans maki as usual

"Public sex?" Kaede says, confused.

Maki shrugs. "We don't have to. I was just putting it out there." The expression on her face is one Kaede's having trouble reading, a mix of too many conflicting emotions at once. "Tell anyone and I'll kill you."

"Maki! Who would I even tell!"

"Amami. Saihara."

"I don't want either of them knowing about my sex life!"

"Whatever," Maki says, rolling her eyes. "Like I said. We don't have to."

"...Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Sure." And they go about their night without mentioning it any more.

"I'll do it," Kaede says in the morning, and Maki simply replies "Good," but Kaede can tell she's made her girlfriend infinitely happy.

 

Maki does not like to go out much. It's a week before she brings it up again, wordlessly placing a takeout menu in front of Kaede. Only when Kaede looks up at her in confusion does Maki elaborate: "We could go here tonight."

"Oh? That's fine with me." Kaede pauses. "Just so we're clear, this is for the whole... public sex thing, right?"

"What else would it be for?" Maki asks.

Two hours later they're seated at a little table near the back of the restaurant, with Kaede at the wall and Maki's back to the dining area. Kaede quickly decides what to order, then begins to enact her plan. After a few moments of thought she slips off one shoe, drawing her leg up slowly. It's then that the waitress visits their table, cheerfully asking if they're ready to order. Kaede bites her lip. Well, Maki did emphasize the _public_ part. 

"I'll have—ah," Maki says, her eyes widening as Kaede's foot brushes up against her thighs, then finds its mark between them. "...Shrimp scampi."

"And I'm going to have, hmmm..." Kaede pretends to consider the menu as she rubs her foot against Maki's panties. "The caprese salad?"

"Do you want it with the balsamic glaze?" the waitress asks.

"Yes, that's fine," Kaede says, smiling as charmingly as she can manage while she feels Maki getting hard under her touch.

The second their waitress leaves, Kaede lowers her foot, slipping her shoe back on. "Kaede," Maki hisses, grimacing from across the table.

"Mmm?"

"I'm not _into_ feet."

"Neither am I! What did you want me to do, get out of my chair to start jacking you off in front of the waitress?" Kaede takes a deep breath, quickly realizing she's being just the slightest bit too loud. "Anyway, you liked it."

"Whatever," Maki says. "Just—just do what you want, it's fine."

"This is supposed to be your fantasy thing, remember?" Kaede puffs up her cheeks. "What do you want me to do?"

Maki groans. "Anything. Anything is fine. Please."

Kaede stares at her for a moment before deliberately sweeping her hand across the table. "Oh, oops," she says, knocking her fork onto the floor. "Let me get that!"

Maki says nothing, just watches curiously as Kaede dips underneath the table. The tablecloth isn't long enough to conceal her presence, but with their corner table and Maki's back to the restaurant she's pretty sure no one will see her.

She crawls up to Maki's legs, easing her panties down. Kaede softly begins to fondle Maki's cock, determined to make her feel amazing.

She barely even flinches until Kaede starts using her mouth. Which isn't to say that she doesn't enjoy it, Kaede hopes. It's just that Maki has impeccable self control. Then Maki begins to tremble just the slightest bit, just a little quiver of her thighs, and Kaede draws back to run her tongue over Maki's tip. Maki inhales sharply, so Kaede knows for sure that she's doing a good job.

After a minute or two a hand slips down, fingers twisting into Kaede's hair, a sign that Maki's getting close. Oh, she really wasn't lying about how much this would turn her on, Kaede thinks idly. She lets Maki finish on her tongue, and she's quick to swallow, wipe her mouth, smooth out her hair, and pretend nothing happened.

Maki's face is burning when Kaede emerges from under the tablecloth. "I cannot believe you just did that," she says.

Kaede only smiles.


	9. kaede/maki, undressing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a direct continuation of chapter 1!
> 
> there is nothing sexier than a wet bra hitting the floor. also, kaede's little freudian slip is something i actually said verbatim to someone at my job. SUFFERING.

The sound of the rain is muffled from inside Kaede's apartment, giving way to the loud dripping from their soaked clothes onto the floor. "Shower," Maki says, and Kaede eagerly follows her to the bathroom. The second the door is shut, Kaede begins to pull at her dress. Or, rather, tries to.

"Maki, I'm stuck."

"Well, get unstuck."

"I'm asking you to help," Kaede pouts.

Maki tries not to let something stir between her thighs as she helps Kaede strip. She would like to think she has more self control than to get turned on from this. She's seen Kaede naked countless times.

Yet even peppered with goosebumps Kaede's body is so pretty, so curvy and soft. Even when she's shivering, even when her bra is removed to reveal her nipples are nearly blue with cold, Kaede is beautiful.

"Sorry it's kinda gross, everything's all wet. I'm freezing."

"It's fine."

"Let me help get you off—I mean, get yours off too," Kaede says. Maki obliges, letting her dress fall away and onto the floor with a wet thwack. She'll worry about that later, she thinks as Kaede's trembling fingers press at her back to undo the clasp on her bra.

After Maki peels off her underwear and twists the shower's control on to the hottest temperature, she turns back to watch Kaede removing her contacts in front of the mirror. Something swells within her—love, it's love for Kaede and everything about her.

Maki is not a touchy-feely person. She hates being touched, in fact. But for Kaede, she'll always make an exception.

Kaede yelps, then giggles as Maki's cold naked body presses against her back, her arms coming to rest around Kaede's waist. "Hey! You're supposed to be warming me up, you know!"

Maki huffs. "The water should be alright now."

Stepping into the shower is heavenly. Maki feels like a person again, heat rushing through her body, warming her down to the bone. If there's one thing Maki will never get enough of, it's hot showers.

"Let me under the water too, oh my god," Kaede says, and Maki yields to her. But then she's being pulled close to Kaede once again, under the shower head, and Kaede's smiling with streams of water running down her face. When her lips meet Maki's, it's the warmest thing either of them have felt all day.

And then Kaede pulls away and breathes, "Shit."

"What."

"We forgot to get towels."

Maki groans and rests her head on Kaede's shoulder. "Can you just let me enjoy this for five minutes?"

"I'll get them, I'll get them." Kaede's hands slide fluidly down Maki's waist. "Then do you wanna have some tea?"

"If you keep touching me like that we won't get that far."

Kaede laughs and kisses Maki again. "You're right. It's just fun to tease you sometimes. Let's just enjoy this like you said, okay?"

Maki can agree to that. And when they're all dried off, cuddling on the couch with two cups of hot tea, Maki starts to think the rainstorm's a blessing in disguise after all. 


	10. angie/miu, jumping into the other's arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have NO idea what im doing so please feel free to be harsh with the concrit on this one. happy birthday angie, you deserved a better writer but unfortunately that person is not me

If Miu's being honest, she's most comfortable in the dark. There's just something soothing about it, now that she's grown and unafraid of monsters in the shadows. There's something even more delightful about the way neon and fluorescents glow against a black night, purple and blue and day-glo pink. If she had her way she'd live like this, all lit up like a city.

It's a vulnerable thing, undressing in Angie's studio. Even though she knows no one will see her but Angie—if Angie even bothers to look that close under the blacklights that Miu set up. But that vulnerability isn't new either. Miu thinks maybe she will always feel that way, no matter how much she trusts the person she's undressing for.

At the other side of the studio Angie's pouring out bright paints into a tray, and then she's shucking off her jacket. And Miu's watching as Angie's top comes off, and she's _not_ staring, she really isn't, what's the point of looking at someone else's tits when her own are the most perfect the world has to offer? Sure, Angie's cute, even under harsh lighting that could make a model cry, but she's nowhere near as beautiful as Miu, and—

"Hey, hey, is Miu ready to play with Angie?"

"Of fucking course," Miu says defensively, surprised at Angie's sudden, and very naked, approach.

"Angie got the glowy paint like Miu asked!" Sure enough, the tray Angie's holding is full of small cups, all brightly visible under the purple light. She sets it down on the floor and begins to paw at Miu's bra. "Take this off, okay? Unless Miu wants paint on it!" Angie laughs. Her teeth glow unnaturally in the blacklight.

Miu complies, tossing her bra aside, but keeps her panties on. Then she yelps as Angie flicks bright orange paint across her now-bare chest.

Miu shoves her fingers in the pink paint, smearing it across Angie's face in retaliation. Angie just laughs and draws lines of green on Miu's shoulders. Under the blacklight, their bodies absolutely glow, and even though the paint is sticky and cold Miu's warm inside.

"Hey, hey, Miu," Angie singsongs as she leans forward, eyes sparkling and hungry. "Come here!"

"Huh? What d'you—hey!" Miu's caught off guard as Angie falls against her, arms wrapping around Miu tightly so their bodies press together closely. The sensation is a strange one; the warmth of Angie's body, the tenderness of the gesture, the wet paint sticking on their skin. Miu clings to Angie despite herself, letting Angie sit in her lap and draw hearts on her back in green and blue, and Angie hums to her and says little sweet nothings.

"Is Miu having a good time?"

"I'm goddamn fantastic as always," Miu says, but her voice shakes.

"God says Miu's really beautiful, you know?"

"Yeah."

"Angie's happy," Angie breathes, laying her head on Miu's shoulder.

"I know," Miu says. Inhale, exhale. She can't say it out loud, but that's alright. Here in the dark, glowing neon, she's happy too.


	11. angie/miu, bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i dont know how to write miu at all *keeps writing miu terribly*
> 
> this chapter forced me to bump the rating up to e because they straight up just fuck. also uhhh its implied that miu was sexually abused so be cautious

Angie's studio is bright. White fluorescents on paint-stained floors, the overwhelming smell of wax and vinyl and something chemical. Miu can't help but be nervous, sitting on the floor with her wrists tied behind her back. _Angie is fucking crazy,_ everyone says, she'll snap and kill someone any day now and wave it off with a smile and an invocation of Jesus and her god. But Miu has chosen to be here, and she hasn't regretted it so far.

Angie is gentle, at least, humming softly as she loops the rope around Miu's body, tying it square in the center of Miu's breasts. Then each tail snakes down, and Angie's deftly tying more knots that press into Miu's bare skin. 

It's strange. It's like wearing her leather harness, but tighter, more intimate. Miu can't remember anyone ever indulging her like this—not calling her disgusting or a freak, but happily going along with her desires.

"Miu's so pretty like this!" Angie says. Before Miu can reply _fuck yeah I am_ or something along those lines Angie's slipping lower and kissing Miu's stomach, making Miu squeal.

"Is Miu ticklish?" Angie looks up at Miu, eyes wide and sparkling. "Angie knows!"

"No 'm fuckin' not," Miu grumbles, but Angie's mouthing at her belly and her breasts between the lines of rope and Miu can't help but laugh. "Yonaga! Hey!"

"Miu can call me Angie, it's okay!"

"A-A-Angie..." Miu sputters.

"This is okay with Miu, right?" Angie's suddenly serious, a rare occurrence. "Angie can always stop if Miu doesn't like it."

"I know what I'm doing! The great Miu Iruma's only had sex like a billion fucking times," Miu hisses through her teeth. "I... D-don't get the wrong idea! This is what I wanna do. But I... A lot of shitty things've happened to me and..." Her voice trails off, going so soft that she hopes Angie doesn't hear.

"Angie sees, Angie sees. Okay! Angie promises to take care of Miu really good!" Her hand slips down, gently toying with the waistband of Miu's underwear. "Can Angie eat down here?"

Miu snorts. "Yeah. Sure!"

Angie makes a happy noise of confirmation, then dives between Miu's legs, pulling her panties to the side. And _fuck,_ her tongue is so warm, and she goes right for Miu's clit, making Miu gasp and jerk her hips. Angie licks hotly, as if Miu's the best thing she's ever tasted, and before long Miu can feel herself getting drenched in something that definitely isn't Angie's saliva. It feels so _good._ Sure, she's been eaten out before, but nothing like this. Never with someone who delighted in going down on her, never with someone who didn't expect a blowjob in return. Miu just lolls her head back and lets the pleasure course through her.

A small whimper escapes her. Then a moan. Then she's straining her wrists against the ropes, fingers opening and closing. Then she's sure she's going to cum, and she wails out that she's close close close and Angie's too good _fuck_ before her eyes start to white out and she's—

Miu breathes hard, her whole body trembling. Her orgasm was so intense that she can barely feel her legs. "Shit…"

"Did Miu like that?" Angie giggles shyly.

"Fuck," Miu replies hoarsely.

"God comes through Angie to give divine pleasure!" Angie stretches, juices still clear on her chin. "If you feel good, then God is happy, you know?"

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

"Angie already told Miu, it's from God!" Angie leans in to kiss Miu right on the lips, and Miu hardly minds that she can taste herself on Angie's mouth. "Angie's going to untie Miu's hands now, okay? Then we can have lots more fun!"

Miu moans involuntarily. It seems tonight will be a long, long night.


	12. kaede/maki, jumping into the other's arms/turning the other on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about not posting for a while i have depression
> 
> also i just watched heathers and it was so great omg

There are much better places to spend a Monday evening than outside the airport's baggage claim. Home, for example. If Maki had a choice she'd rather meet Kaede outside the airport, at a restaurant or something. Somewhere quieter, with less chattering and emotion. But she knows Kaede can't carry all her luggage by herself, and of course it's nice to be the first person Kaede gets to see after she's off the plane.

So Maki is standing around bored in the busy terminal, with kids running across the floor and old women sitting quiet and close. Maki does not like airports. They remind her too much of her childhood, and their transitional nature is just a bit offputting.

She glances at the LED clock on the wall, tugging at her hair. 6:07. Kaede's flight should have landed by now, and Maki can't deny she's the slightest bit worried about her girlfriend. Thankfully she doesn't have to wait much longer, as she quickly spots the familiar blonde of Kaede's hair near the end of the terminal. Maki begins to stride briskly toward Kaede, and before too long Kaede spots her as well.

"Maki!"

Kaede's clearly overjoyed, tears at the corners of her eyes. She runs towards Maki, dropping her bag at her side and throwing herself at Maki's chest. "Maki. Maki. I missed you," she says, her face in Maki's neck, and Maki can tell just by her voice that she's grinning.

"Me too," Maki murmurs, bringing her arms up around Kaede. She begins stroking Kaede's hair, slow and rhythmic. "Kaede."

Kaede moves to look up at Maki, beaming upon hearing her name. "Yes?"

"Nothing."

Maki has always disliked public displays of affection, and she knows Kaede's aware. Thankfully, Kaede keeps it short. "Can you help me get my bags?" Maki does, and soon they're piling Kaede's luggage into the trunk of a rental car.

"How was Italy?" Maki asks as soon as Kaede's situated in the passenger seat.

"Oh, it was really fun! The scenery was all so beautiful, and I got to perform in the most amazing concert hall. It was incredible, I wish you could have been there to see."

"Next time," Maki says, starting the car.

"I'm just happy to be back home now. Traveling is pretty tiring for me."

Kaede continues telling Maki all about her time in Italy, and Maki nods and listens. It seems like she had a nice time, and she's happy, so Maki is happy too. Eventually Kaede runs out of things to talk about and goes quiet, so Maki just drives in silence.

"Hey, Maki?" Kaede says, while they're stopped at a red light.

"Mmm."

"When we get home I really want to... you know?"

Maki looks directly at Kaede. "What?"

"You know!"

"I assure you I don't," Maki says coolly. The light turns green.

"...Sex!" Kaede blurts.

It's so ironic Maki wants to die. Kaede is a world-class pianist, returning from a tour in fucking Italy, and she still gets embarrassed asking her girlfriend to sleep with her.

"Fine."

"You don't sound very excited about it."

Maki will show her excited. She sharply turns the car onto a side street, pulling over at the curb. Kaede makes several noises of confusion until Maki shuts her up by kissing her, muffled squeaks catching in Kaede's throat. And Maki makes sure to kiss hard.

Kaede accepts eagerly, her hands running up Maki's back and pulling Maki closer. (Or, as close as they can get with their seatbelts still on.) Maki nibbles at Kaede's lip, and Kaede _moans_ and Maki is so delighted to hear it after all this time even though Kaede is an idiot who can't shut up. Kaede's fingers twist in Maki's hair, and Maki's getting ahead of herself and she just can't get close enough and they are still in a running car pulled over who knows where.

Maki pulls away from Kaede, who whines at the loss of contact. "You can wait until you get home for more."

"Ah! Hey! You're a big tease, Maki, you know that?!"

Maki snorts instead of answering, turning her eyes back to the road. They'll be home soon enough.


	13. tenko/himiko, walking in...???

Tenko opens the door to Himiko's room as quietly as she can. It's unlocked, meaning Himiko must be inside, though it's debatable whether she'll be awake. But Himiko's told her she's allowed to come in whenever she wants, even if Himiko's not there or asleep or anything. Tenko's heart flutters at the idea of someone— _Himiko,_ who she loves—trusting her that much.

Sure enough Himiko is there, asleep, sprawled out on her bed. Tenko's breath catches in her throat as she takes in the steady rise and fall of Himiko's bare chest, Himiko's hand resting between her spread legs, the pair of panties around Himiko's ankle. Tenko's instincts tell her that she is _definitely_ not meant to see this, and Himiko is asleep and Tenko feels awful for walking in on it and for the jolt it sends between her thighs. _Breathe,_ she reminds herself. Himiko said it was alright. Himiko said it was alright. Himiko said it was alright.

_"Nnnhh, if you find me asleep... it's okay to wake me up. I won't be mad if it's for Tenko."_

Tenko gently shakes Himiko's shoulder. She doesn't stir. Maybe Tenko should cover her with a blanket or fix her shirt so it's not bunched up at the chest? She doesn't want her girlfriend to get a cold, even though Himiko does have adorable little sneezes. "Himiko," Tenko says quietly, shaking Himiko a bit harder. This time Himiko's eyes begrudgingly open, but not without some effort. "Oh, Himiko is awake!"

"Huh? Ah... Fell asleep," Himiko says. She pulls back her arm from between her legs and squints at her fingers, but doesn't make any move to cover herself.

"Umm... Would Himiko like Tenko to help her get dressed again...?"

Himiko's eyes close again. "Mmm... No..."

"I-is there anything Tenko can do then?"

"...Use your mouth."

"E-eh?"

Himiko groans, shifting her thighs together and pulling her shirt down over her exposed stomach and breasts. "Getting off by myself is... really tiring... I want Tenko to help..."

Tenko swallows hard. There is a word for what she's feeling, she's sure. "T-Tenko can do it. If Himiko is okay with that..." She sits down on the bed by Himiko's side, and tentatively reaches out to touch Himiko's hip.

"I only want you," Himiko murmurs. "Your tongue... is the best..."

Now that Tenko thinks about it, she supposes the word might be _horny._ She bites her lip, heart pounding in her ears, and scoots down, gently pulling Himiko's legs apart, so her face is between them.

"Ah! Tenko!" Himiko whines. "Y...Yes... There..."

And when Himiko begins to tremble in pleasure and locks her legs around Tenko's neck, Tenko is nothing short of overjoyed.


	14. mikan/ibuki, wet dream/moaning the other's name

Mikan is a light sleeper. A very, very light sleeper. Ibuki doesn't know if it's from the years she's spent as an on-call nurse or from living in a hostile, abusive house for the majority of her life, but Mikan will wake if Ibuki so much as breathes too loudly. (Ibuki feels bad about it! Mikan is such a sweet girl, such a kind and gentle person, such a caring girlfriend. Ibuki wants her to be able to sleep soundly like she deserves.)

So Ibuki has learned to be quiet, to sleep with her arm slung around Mikan's waist the way Mikan's said makes her feel safe. She presses her face into Mikan's neck, feeling how warm Mikan is. And Ibuki is happy.

As she settles into the bed and shifts to make herself comfortable, Mikan begins to talk. Oh, she talks in her sleep pretty often, but not like this, and Ibuki's super-sensitive musician ears pick up on it right away. "Ah... Aha... Ibuki, yes, right there..."

"Ohoho?"

"Uuu!" Mikan squeaks, jolting awake. "Hah—Ibuki! Oh, oh, p-please forgive me, I didn't—I'm sorry for being so shameless and filthy!"

"Ibuki doesn't mind at all!" Ibuki grins as she rolls herself on top of Mikan. "Mikan's not filthy. Was Mikan-chan dreaming about Ibuki?"

Mikan nods, whimpering as Ibuki's thigh presses between her own. Ibuki eagerly pulls Mikan into a kiss, and to her delight she can feel Mikan relaxing underneath her. Ibuki's top priority is always making sure Mikan's safe, after all. She grins again and throws the covers back, tugging up the oversized shirt Mikan sleeps in. She plants kisses on Mikan's belly and thighs, making Mikan giggle and gasp.

"Uuuu, I-Ibuki!"

"Is Micchan okay with this?" Ibuki asks, her teeth pulling at the waistband of Mikan's underwear.

"Um, y-yes!" Mikan's hands come down to slide off her panties, her hips raising up. Ibuki is so happy. Mikan _loves_ her. And she loves Mikan just the same.

"I-tada-kimasu!" Ibuki laughs as she nuzzles between Mikan's thighs, her tongue darting out to zigzag up through Mikan's folds. After a few moments she begins licking in the way that she knows Mikan likes best, where the little barbell in her tongue runs along the side of Mikan's clit, and Mikan absolutely _screams._

Ibuki delights in the little whimpers Mikan makes, music to her ears. Every movement of Ibuki's tongue earns her another cry or gasp or shudder. It doesn't take long to bring Mikan up to her tipping point, where she's trembling and moaning.

"Oh! Oh no, oh no, Ibuki, please—more, please, I'm—" Mikan's voice comes out frantic and strangled. Out of the corner of her eye Ibuki can see Mikan's fingers digging into the bedsheets, fists curling in the moonlight. Ibuki runs a hand up Mikan's thigh, stroking her skin gently as if to tell her _it's okay, it's okay._

Mikan trembles when she comes, crying out and jerking her hips forward. She grinds herself into Ibuki's mouth until her body can take no more, and falls flat on the mattress, panting and twitching where she lies.

"Kyaha! Did Mikan enjoy that? Did you, did you?!"

Mikan smiles dazedly. "I c-can't feel my legs."

"So Ibuki did good?"

"Always," Mikan says, and wraps her arms around Ibuki. Within minutes, she's asleep again, with a smile on her face.


	15. mahiru/hiyoko, sexting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're done! thanks for my highest kudos ever on a fic and a super wild ride. y'all are great

Mahiru's been working at her computer for at least three hours when she decides it's time to go to bed. The strain of staring at the bright LED screen is starting to make her eyes sore, and it is definitely past her usual bedtime. But Mahiru is always willing to go to great lengths to maintain her carefully-filed photography portfolio, making sure her work is ready to show at any moment.

When she returns from brushing her teeth and changing into her pajamas, there's a little green light blinking on her phone, indicating that she has unread messages.

_mahiruuu ♡♡♡ ヽ( >∀<☆)ノ_

_youre probably asleep hehe good morning_

The texts are recent, both from the last five minutes. _I'm still awake,_ Mahiru types. Hiyoko responds almost instantly.

_youre here!!! i wanna show you something ok??_

_I was working on my portfolio... I was about to go to bed._

_awww mahiru (≧ω≦) ♡ you dont want to stay up with me?_

_I probably should sleep, I think. What did you want to show me?_

_[Picture]_

Mahiru opens the image, and almost immediately has to plant her phone facedown into the bed, blushing furiously. Hiyoko has sent her a selfie—a very _suggestive_ selfie, beautifully composed even in its grainy low quality from Hiyoko's flip phone. She's fresh from a shower, wet hair and bare breasts just barely covered by her loose, open robe. She's smiling devilishly, a look that Mahiru knows all too well, but one that Hiyoko's only grown into more and more as the years go by.

Slowly, Mahiru picks up her phone and looks at the picture again. _You look really beautiful,_ she types, and sends it fast before she can rethink her decision.

Hiyoko's reply comes quickly, as usual. _just beautiful? come on mahiru!!! we both know what you want to do to me!!_

Mahiru swallows hard. She could protest, but there's no point, not when Hiyoko has her caught like this. But Hiyoko isn't the only one who can turn the tables on a moment's notice.

_Really? What do I want to do to you, Hiyoko-chan?_

Mahiru can see Hiyoko typing a message, and finds that she's waiting eagerly to see what Hiyoko will say. She supposes she won't be sleeping _quite_ just yet tonight.


End file.
